Extra! Extra! Nudge, Angel and Total KIDNAPPED!
by Lilyth's Flock
Summary: I got bored and had writers block on another story so I wrote this one... Kinda entertaining. minimal FAX, since max and fang aren't really in the story...
1. The Kidnappping

**Ok, so I got bored and had writers block about another story, so I decided to recruit my friend to kidnap max and I kidnapped Nudge and Angel, so we wrote about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride… or this idea….**

Ummmm, this is right after I kidnapped them. They didn't seem to care much….

Angel: So where are we going, Lily?

Nudge: Yeah, we really wanna know. Also, is there a computer there? Could we talk to the rest of the flock through E-mail?

Me: Uhhh, sure I guess. I mean, they did get kidnapped too. So I guess.

Nudge: Oh, cool. Would we get to go to school with you? What's your school like? Oh, wait- it's summer isn't it? If it is, that means the new summer lines are all out. We HAVE to go to the mall. We have to go to Abercrombie, Hollister, Aeropostale….

Me: Nudge, I hate those stores.

Nudge: How can you hate those stores?! They rock! Oh, we also have to go to Deliah's, Forever 21, Amuze, and Urban outfitters. And the book store! Angel loves to read.

Me: Nudge I've been with you for not even five minutes and your already giving me a headache.

Angel: I think it's a power she has. And why are you writing all this down?

Me: It makes for a good fanfiction.

Angel: Oh. Well Ok.

Total: When can we get out of the car?

Me: When we get there.

Total: What kinds of dog things are there for me to do?

Me: I don't know, take a bath? Take a walk? Sleep? That's all my dogs do!

Total: There has to be something else for me to do!

Me: Well, when you find it, tell me.

Angel: How much longer?

Me: I don't know, an hour?

Total: Where is our luggage?!

Me: What? What are you talking about?

Total: Where are our bags?!

Me: Total, you just got KIDNAPPED! Why would you have LUGGAGE?!

Total: Because I have necessary thing I have to bring with me everywhere!

Me: What are you talking about? You don't bring anything along when your with the flock!

Total: Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that. I don't have luggage.

Me: -groans- Why would you think you have luggage? You're a DOG!

Total: Hmph. I prefer the term Canine-American thank you.

Me: Oh for God's sake, how does Max LIVE with this?!


	2. Entering my house!

_**He He, I'm so evil. By kidnapping them. So here's them checking out my house. I will give you a description in the next chapter, if enough people request it!**_

Me: So, guys, we're here!

Angel: Great. I figured out you have tiny TV's in your car. Why?

Me: For DVD's.

Angel: You can watch DVD's in a car?!

Me: Uh, yeah. You really didn't know that?

Nudge: Course not, we're mutant bird kids, not regular human kids, like yo…

Me: I am NOT a kid! I'm a TEENAGER! DUH!

We walk inside.

Angel: Wow, your house is nice. And big, too!

Nudge: Yeah, we HAVE to go explore! The house AND the neighborhood! You have to introduce us to all the Max fans around here!

Me: Well, there's me and my friend Azu-chan. _**(A/N FYI that's not her real name. I don't even call her that. I just don't want her to freak out about being in my story and me using her real name. She probably wouldn't, but… Ok, I'm pulling a Nudge :D We should get back to the captives…)**_

Nudge W…

Angel: I want to know why your typing on that laptop! It's annoying! I feel like your not listening to us!

Me: I am LISTENING to you Ange! That's what I'm… Where'd total go?

Angel: He had to pee. And why are you typing this all down?!

Me: Because I'm writing a FanFiction.

Angel: I wanna see!

Hi, this is Angel. I type slow. I like it here. But she hasn't gotten to showing us around. She's too busy typ….

Me: Angel, don't take my laptop! It's not nice!

Angel: Can we just see the house now?

Me: Yes. First my room, then the bathrooms, the basement, the main floor, and everybody else's basement. Then I'll show you around the neighborhood. I can show you my Best Friends house right now. She lives across the street. Then my other best friend. Oh, and the guy I have a crush on's house.

Angel: You pulled a Nudge. And I don't wanna se the neighborhood yet. Neither does Nudge.

Me: Thank you for being quiet Nudge. We shall now take a tour!


	3. The Flock get Gmail and a chatroom!

_**So, tomorrow's my b-day, but I get no party **__****__**. At least not till my mega blowout bat mitzvah on August 29**__**th**__**! **__****__**!! Oh, do you like my smiley??? Ok, randomness over back to the story!**_

Angel: I wanna meet Azu-chan!

Me: Uh, ok. We can chat with her.

Angel: On the computer?

Me: Yeah. Where did Nudge go?  
Angel: For a walk with Total and Akila.

Me: Oh, ok. She can't fly with Akila. And when did Akila get here?

Angel: We brought her with us.

Me: Uhhhhh OK.

Angel: Azu-chan, remember?

Me: Ah, yes.

Welcome to Google chat!

Lily: Hi Azuchan

Azuchan: Hi Lily

Lily: So, remember how I kidnapped Angel and Nudge, and you kidnapped Max?

Azuchan: Yeah….

Lily: Angel wants to meet you.

Azuchan: But she already did. She helped me kidnap Max. Oh, and Ella's here too.

Lily: Ok, then Angel just wants to talk to Max.

Azuchan: Well I just set up an account for Max. She's .com

_**(A/N Ok, there's a link there. FYI, that's not Max. I'm not even sure why the link is there. Just didn't want you to click on it…..)**_

Lily: Ok, I'll set up an account for Angel.

5 minutes later…..

Lily: Ok, She's 

_**(Another link that's not supposed to be there. Again not ange…)**_

Azuchan: Ok, We'll let them chat tomorrow. We can set Nudge up one too!

Lily: Ok, she's now !

_**(Ok, you know what? The only email address that's real on this page is mine… which I'm not gunna tell you, for safety reasons. Although if you leave your email address, I will take the time to chat with you, faithful readers!)**_

Azuchan: Great! Now they can start up a chat room….. Ok, their chat room is THE FLOCK IS AWESOME! Ok?

Lily: Yeah, but can they get in contact with the rest of them?

Azuchan: IDK, but Iggy's in Australia…

Lily: I know. I told you that.

She's with Bells…. I should try getting in contact with them!

Azuchan: Alight, peace out!

Lily: Byeeeeeee

Angel: What?! Why did she tell?!

Me: Angel, I don't care!

Angel: But Nudge will! And so will the guys!

Me: Ok, one: How will nudge find out? Two: We can't find the guys, and three: what about Total?!

Angel: Nudge will find out! I know she will, you have a point with the guys, and Total doesn't care. Neither will Akila.

Me: Well, I don't see why it matters…. YOU can go see Max whenever you want, and so can Nudge. And Max is welcome here.

Angel: Well atleast it's not as bad as Iggy, or Fang, or Gazzy. I mean, Iggy's in Australia, for crying out loud!

Me: Angel, I think Nudge came back during your tirad.

Angel: Oh, she is. But how did you know?

Me: cause I'm part bird. Can't you see the wings?

Angel's mouth turns into a shocked 'o'

Angel: Really?!

Me: NO!

Nudge….Hi! I saw….

Me: Nudge, this is all being recorded on my computer! You can't say his name for the whole world to hear!

Nudge: Oh, well turn your computer off, so I can tell you all about it!

Me: Fine, but I gotta say an author's note!

_**Ok, I'll post again soon! Please review! I love reviews! And please read my other story, The Finding. It has ten chapters ….. Angel doesn't get why I'm promoting my other story and nudge has something REALLY important to tell me, so I gotta go! Also the fact that it's 11:53! And I gotta pick up my cousin at 8!!!! Well, crap. Oh, I pulled a Nudge. AGAIN. I should post again tomorrow, because people will let me type tomorrow, since it is my birthday after all **__****_


	4. GHOST YODA

_**For anybody who likes the finding, I told you I'd post! I also posted in that. And, I hope you all wish me a happy birthday in your post :D Oh, and the emails? Max's is . Angel's is MindReaderOfTheFlock. Nudge is TheNudgeChannel.**_

Angel: I have a question!

Me: Yes?

Nudge:Angel and I want to know if you found out about the guys! We cant wait to talk to them! And how are we supposed to chat with each other?

Me: I have two computers….

Angel: Oh, that makes sense! And I have a question about this game on your DS.

Me: Yes?

Angel: Why is Yoda a ghost AND a real person?

Me: Because he died. But I got the regular Yoda first.

Angel: But why did Yoda die?

Me: Because he was old…

Angel: Did he have any pets?

Me: No.

Angel: I WANNA TALK TO MAX AND TAKE A SHOWER!

Me: Angel, there is no need for random outbursts!

Angel: YES THERE IS! I AM DIRTY!

Me: THEN GO TAKE A SHOWER!

ANGEL: I WILL!!!!!!!!

ME: OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nudge: Why are you two yelling? It doesn't make sense! You two aren't even fighting about anything logical!

Me: Why are we ALL arguing? And where is Total?!

Angel: I have no idea. And I'm gunna take a shower.

Me: Ok. How would you guys like your own laptops?

Nudge: I do! So does Angel! And mph muuuph mupherg! Muph!

Me: Nudge, learn not to talk.

Nudge: But that's so hard!

Me: You did it! And I think we should get your laptops before we talk to Max. I think we could call her.

Nudge: I wanna call her now! Angel can just wait! Please Please PLEASE!!!


	5. Let's unsucessfully watch TV!

_**He he, I tricked Nudge! You didn't actually think they'd get laptops, did you? What would Nudge do with a laptop?!**_

Nudge: When will we get our laptops?

Me and Angel: NEVER!!!!!!!!

Nudge: What?!

Me: he he, I played a trick on you!

Nudge: That wasn't nice!

Me: Who said I was a nice person?

Nudge: Nobody…. But can we watch Make It or Break It?

Total: Isn't that a cheerleading movie? Such horrible culture!

Me: Oh Total, shut up! Nobody wants to take you to New York to go see broadway!

And it's a gymnastics show!

Angel: Yeah, I like it.

Me: Who wants to watch Secret Life and Ten Things I Hate About You, too?

_**(ABC Family shows.)**_

Nudge and Angel: Me! Me!

Total: How can you people stand those shows? I hated the movie, Ten Things, but the show is even worse!

Me: Have you even seen that show Total?

Total: Noooo………..

Me: Then you can't judge it. And Nudge, Angel, I have a question.

Angel: yeah?

Nudge: What is it?

Me: Why are Max's books written by James Patterson?

Angel: She's been writing a Journal. Max gave James the rights to our story, so he could get the word out. James fixed it up. Then he published it. Dr. Martinez is his friend.

Me: Oh, that explains a lot. I never did get that.

Angel: Most people don't. Max explains it better. I'm not very good at explaining things.

Me: Ok, who likes TV? Non- educational of course.

Angel: Us. Duh. Who doesn't?

Me: Old people…..

Angel: Well of course! They didn't grow up with TV!

Me: Neither do the Whitecoats!

Nudge: NO FREAKING DUH! THOSE PEOPLE ARE A HOLES!

Me: Nudge! Language! We have 6 and 7 year olds around!

Nudge: So? The six year old cusses more often than I do!

Me: You have a point. And the seven year old is a mind reader……………

Angel: I wish more people'd read your story!

Me: Me, too. *Sigh*

Angel: At least people read your other story!

Me: True…… That's good……

Angel: I like Hannah Montana! I've never seen it before! I like it here!

Me: That was random, and thank you! I try to make you happy!

Nudge: What about me?!

Me: I don't really care :P

Nudge: WHAT?!?!

Me: I'm just kidding.

Nudge: Good. Just checking…….

Angel: SHUT UP I WANNA WATCH HANNAH MONTANA!

Me: Angel, you can watch this later. We taped it!

Angel: I KNOW, but I wanna watch it NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Ok, so Angel wants us to shut up, because she's watching Hannah Montana. Then she wants to watch Wizards of Waverly Place. She's saying UH OH about Loretta, Mamaw's junker. She's weird…… Now Angel's screaming at Nudge for changing it. But Nudge doesn't seem to care……. I better split them up! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_


	6. Las Musica!

_**I have noticed I usually post at night….. it's summer so it makes sense to me…. I'll probably start posting in the afternoon/evening when school starts. Just thought you might wanna know :D. Oh, and this is now. I just thought you guys might wanna be caught up….. I'm so kind…. Not much has happened…..**_

Angel: I can't wait to see Azuchan!

Nudge: What?

Angel: Wow, that was short. And Azuchan's comin' over tomorrow! At 1! Isn't this excitin'?

Nudge: I was trained. By Lily.

Angel: Your startin to sound like Fang. –Sigh….- I miss Fang….

Me: What? What happened? I'm listening to my iPod! And I don't KNOW where Fang is! I KNOW where Iggy is! Just not FANG or GAZZY! SO GET OFF MY BACK!

Angel: What the FUDGE was with the outburst?!

Me: I'm nervous bout my Bat Mitzvah's all……

Angel: We're coming right?!

Me: No freaking DUH, Sherlock!

_**Speaking of my bat mitzvah, I wont be able to post that weekend…. Family and such…. BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**_

Angel: Do you think she'll bring Max?!

Me: Probably… But I can't ask her right now… OO GLEE!!!!!!!

Angel: WHAT?!

Nudge: I WANNA LISTEN!

Me: Speaker time?

Angel and Nudge: YEAH!!!!!

Total: I'm leaving!

He took the midnight train going any where!!!!! The smell of wine and cheep perfume! Strangers waiting! Up and down the boulevard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!

Me: YAY!!!!! Ain't singin the greatest?!?!?!

_**I'm not Texan! I'm just crazy!!!!!!!!**_

Nudge: It goes on and on and on and on!!!!!!!!

Angel: Strangers! Waiting! Up and down the boulavaard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME: dad a da ada dad a dad a dad a dad a dad a dad a dad a dad a dad a d ada dad a d

Everybody: HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN!!!!!!!!! STREET LIGHT PPEOPLE!!!! DON'T STOP BELIVIN!!!!!!!

Me: Now it's daylight….. By Matt and Kim?

Nudge: I know that song!!!!! Then, can we start the list over on the speaker?

Angel: Yeah, you have awesome music!!!!! I love it!!!

Me: Yeah, sure!!!!!!!!

Total: You people have no taste!!!

Me: Then why are you still here?

Total: I have no idea….

Me: Angel?!

Angel: Yes?

Total: How could you?! I didn't want to listen to that vile music!

Angel: Yes, you did! I know you do!

Total: I DON'T!!!!

Angel: YES YOU DO!!!!!!

Total: I! DO! NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ANGEL: YES YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUST ADMIT IT!

ME: STOP FIGHTING!

Nudge: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! SHE WOLF IS ON!!!!!!!!

Angel: YES!

What's this song about?

Me and Nudge: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh making boys kiss you?

Angel: Oh, that makes sense!

Me: Whew!

Nudge: -DANCE-

Me: WTF Nudge?

Nudge: I'm tired!

Angel: I wanna dance! Dancing's fun! So's smiling!!!!!! And can we PLEASE tell them about HIM?!

Me: NO!!!!!!!!!

Angel: Awww come on!!!!!

Me: I guess… ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!

Nudge: Awww, come on, please?!

Angel: Yeah, let out your she wolf!

Me: ANGEL!

Angel: What?!

Nudge: Nevermind….

(Nudge and I exchange a look.)

Angel: GASP! Why did you LIE to me?!

Nudge: You shouldn't know these things!

Angel: Have you EVER looked in IGGY'S mind?!

Nudge: I see your point…..

Me: DOESN'T MATTER!

Nudge: I also see HER point…..

I'M CONFUSED!

Angel: I's ok Nudge!

Me: You can call him by his first name, ok?

Nudge: -cheers- YAY!!!!!!!

Me: Ummm Nudge?

Nudge: Yes?

Me: Your odd.

Nudge: No I'm not! Your odd! Now we can tell them all about EDDIE!!!!!!

Me: OK I CHANGED MY MIND!

Angel: -groan- -sigh- What's Fire Burning about?

Nudge POLE….maphing!!!!

Me: Nudge! First off, she's SEVEN! Second off, think of the younger readers!

Nudge: OMG I FORGOT!!!!!!! ABOUT THE YOUNGER READERS!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: It's ok Nudge.

Nudge: But back to Azuchan…..

Me: We were on that topic half an hour ago Nudge…..

Nudge: Are we really gunna teach her to fly a kite?!

Me: IDK…. She gets a kite!!!!!!!!

Angel: I want a KITE! We can make a little pouch thing and put Celeste in it!!!!!!!!

Me: What if Celeste falls?

Angel: I have wings……..

Me: It's not that high up…..

Nudge: -shriek- DON'T STOP BELEVIN!!!!! –shriek-

Me: NUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nudge: WHAT???????????????????????????????????????????????????

ME: SHUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: stop fighting…….

Total: YOU CAN'T MAKE THEM STOP FIGHTING!

Me, Nudge, and Angel: What the Fudge Total?!

Total: What? I'm not allowed random outbursts?!

Me: No! The talking, overly theatrical dog is not allowed random outbursts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everybody: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**See, I'm making up for it! That was atleast 2 times the norm!!!!!!!! Please, review review, review…. Flames are welcome by the way!!!!!!! Oh, and I might be able to post Sunday night, and I WILL TRY!!!!!!!!! **_


	7. Azuchancomesover ButwillFangkillme!

_**OK Azuchan is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Max is FlockLeader(dot)WorldSaver…. That's her email……**_

Angel: AZUCHAN!!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Azuchan: Oh, HI, ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nudge: I'm so CONFUSED!!!!!!!! –Runs away-

Me: What was that all about? Oh, hi.

Azuchan: Hi…

Angel: I have no idea…..

Me: Angel! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Angel: I like Party In The USA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: :(

Angel: I didn't DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…..

Wait a sec, where's MAX?!?!

Azuchan: She's in the back yard

Angel: Well make her come here!!!!!

Azuchan: Ok, then, MAAAXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: WHAT?!

Azuchan: COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: ANGEL?!?!

Angel: MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Max: Where's nudge?!

Nudge: MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-CRASH!-

Max: Oof. Nudge get off me

Nudge: Oh, sorry! I'm just so excited to see you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Angel: Do you know where the boys are?!

Max: YEAH! I FOUND FANG!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: Really?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Max: Yeah! FANG GET IN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: Hi. Angel. Nudge. Azuchan. Uhhhhhh……

Me: Lily. Hi, Fang :D

Fang: Uh, hi…..

Nudge: YAY!!!!!! But what about Gazzy and Iggy?!

Azuchan: I know. And so does Max.

Angel: SO DO I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Huh?

Angel: Mind reader….

Me: Oh……

Nudge: TELL ME!!!!! I KNOW THAT IGGY'S IN AUSTRALIA AND GAZZY'S IN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: I know! We ALL know that, Nudgie.

Fang: -Growl- Don't CALL her that!

Me: And why NOT?!

Fang: Because you're a KIDNAPPER! Not their FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!Q!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**Random Q's are always fun!**_

Azuchan: But Fang, your OK with it, right?! :D

Fang: -growl- I owe you, but her I don't

-attacks-

Me: squeak!

_**Hee, hee! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WA-HOO! And Polodo? I AM insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. It'slikehe'sdead,buthecanstillemailus!

_**Me, Nudge, Angel, my mom, and my cousin just got our nails done for my bat mitzvah! But now, we shall move on with the story.**_

Nudge: NO! FANG, STOP!

Fang: What?

Angel: We went with her willingly. It was better than us being alone, what with erasers and stuff.

Max: I see your point. Good job.

Angel: Plus, she has some luxury. Like non-educational TV and music!

Fang: Well, errrr….

Nudge: ACKWARD…….

Angel: Nudge, why are you yelling?

Me: So Fang's not gunna kill me now?

(I am hiding behind Nudge.)

Max: No.

Me: -phew- good.

Angel: -grin-

(Azuchan went home…. Max and Fang are still here)

Nudge: -dance-

Me: Nudge, you are so random.

Angel: We all know that. She's always random.

Me: DUH!

Nudge: Not always! Just most of the time. Do you remember the time there was a hurricane, and it was really strong, so we all started doing random things? I was talking about glitter nail polish, and Angel was changing, and Fang was blending into a wall, and Total was under the table with Max and Akila, and Iggy was feeling colors and yelling them, and then all of a sudden Gazzy erupted…..

Everybody: NUDGE!

Me: Where's Total?

Angel: He went with Ella and Akila to go back to Dr Martinez's.

Me: But he's my captive he can't just leave! –grins-

Angel: Well he did. –grins-

Me: Fine, he was annoying anyway!

Angel: I love him, but I agree. He wouldn't shut up about broadway!

Me: Although, he shall be missed.

Max: You guys are acting like he died!

_**(I know Fang is with somebody else, but nobody said I couldn't have Fang, too!)**_

Me: Well, he went to ARIZONA. It's kinda like he died but he can still e-mail us!


	9. Festivals, ND, and HALLOWEEN

_**Well, the renaissance festival was not all it was cracked up to be. But at least I got some accessories for my Halloween costume this year. I'm gunna be an ice princess, like I normally am, but with a costume AND an attitude. Isn't that SWEET?! I have to ask my friend to design it for me…….. I AM GOING TO HAVE SPIKY GLITTERY HAIR WITH BLUE TIPS!!!!! I hope :) Ok, so, moving on. We shall be talking about our day , and Halloween (BOO!) Oh, and as you may have noticed, I have caught the Nudge Disease, which means I can't shut up!**_

Angel: So…. That was….. interesting……….

Nudge: I BOUGHT STUFF!!!!!! –grins- Wanna hear?!

Everbody but Nudge: NO!

Nudge: Too bad, so sad. Cry me a river, build be a bridge, and get over it. Yadda yadda yadda. So, I bought this pretty blue dress and stuff. I bought a sword, a hat, another hat that's different, a wax hand, some jewelry, a wand, some feathers, a mask for every member of the flock, and an umbrella. Plus a bunch of other stuff!

Angel: I, uh, bought stuff. Stuffed Animals. A hammock. A dress. A cloak. And other stuff….. like my little wooden robin. Named Cardinal. Or, my repunzal braid. And I bought you a mask Lily. I saw you eyeing it…….. :) –hands Lily mask that matches her costume idea and a crown-

Me: OMG, Ange, thanks! Your awesome! I gave you guys, like, all my money! And about Halloween…. Angel, I know for sure you are coming with me trick-or-treating. Nudge, you might be going to live with one of my friends for a while….. I caught the Nudge Disease, and when I went to my doctor, he said I had to stay away from you for a while. So you will probably go live with Azuchan…..

-Azuchan appears-

Azuchan: COME ALONG NUDGIE-PIE!

Nudge: WHAT THE FUDGE?!

-Azuchan grabs Nudge, waves to me, Angel, and Total, then leaves with Nudge.-

Me: Well, you know, that wasn't weird at all….

So back to Halloween! I'm gunna be an ice princess, AKA myself, and Azuchan will be designing my costume! _**(FYI my very best friend ever isn't Azuchan. My very best friend ever doesn't like Maximum Ride much because Max reminds her of her self too much. Sarcastic wit, not the wings part. But Azuchan is my school best friend :))**_

Angel: I'm gunna be a devil!

Total: I'm gunna be a French pastry chef!

Nudge: I'M GUNNA BE A POP STAR!!!!!!!! –starts singing-

Me: Nudge…… when did you get back?

Nudge: I never left!

Angel: Yeah you did! You left with Azu!

Total: Who?

Me: Azuchan…..

Total: oh.

Nudge: Oh, yeahhhhhh……. Then how did I get here?!

Me: No clue. But back to Halloween!

_**I know, short, but I have a life! Other things to do! Other, more POPULAR *hint, hint* stories to update. I usually focus on my most POPULAR story…. And Angel's World cause I 3 that story…….**_


	10. First day of school :D

_**This is me, Angel, and Total talking about the first day of school which TOTALLY WASN'T BORING OR STUPID AT ALL. (note sarcasm)**_

-SPANISH CLASS-

Me: *YAWN* Angel, I'm bored. I woke up at seven and I missed Azuchan anyway. She was supposed to wait for me! –sighs-

Angel: Well, listen to the teacher, then. She's saying bathroom in Spanish. You'll have to remember that if you want to go to the bathroom.

Me: Gr, fine. But first, what's Lily in Spanish?

Angel: I have no clue.

-ALGEBRA HONORS-

Me: Why is Ms. Mouse teaching this class? She's not the teacher!

Angel: If you had been paying more attention, you would no that the original teacher is on maternity leave.

Me: Already? Wow.

Angel: How is it that nobody's noticed me and Total yet?

Me: They probably have. It's just that I'm scary. So walking around with a six year old and a talking dog is not something people want to bring up with me.

Angel: Oh.

-ART-

Angel: Why are there sevies here?

Me: It's art, that's why. It's very popular.

Random girl who sat at my table: Why is there a six year old and a Scottie dog with you?

Me: They are Angel and Total, my fictional friends.

RG (random girl): Wouldn't they be imaginary?

Me: I didn't make them up, and you can see them. Happy? They're from a book. Now leave me alone, sevie.

RG: -sigh-

Angel: -giggle- Yeah, leave us alone, _sevie._

RG: Your six, stupid. Your LESS than a sevie.

Angel: First off, I'm 7. Second off, I'm a super-strong, genetically engineered bird kid. So who's better now?

RG: …… O_O

LIAR! SHOW ME YOUR BIRD PARTS!

Me: PERV! –laughs-

Angel: -laughs-

RG: …… O_O Idiots.

Me: What'd you call me, twirp?!

RG: -is terrified- nothing….. kid, show me your wings!

Angel: -silence-

Me: -glares-

Total: -growls- -bites-

RG: OW! STUPID DOG! –kicks Total-

Total: HEY! BEYOTCH!

RG: O_O Did the dog just talk?!

Me: Yes, no, maybe so.

Everybody: -glares-

-FREE TIME!-

Me: No Azuchan. D:

Angel: It's ok. Why is this teacher the French teacher? You take Spanish, not French.

Total: Well, I don't want to take Spanish. I'd rather sit in French.

Me: Well, you'd get kicked off school property.

FT (French Teacher. I don't remember her name…): Who are these people with you, Lily?

Me: Uhhhhhh, my fictional friends.

FT: That doesn't make sense.

Me: My English teacher would understand! –hears bell ring-

Angel: O_O Beyotch.

Me, Angel, and Total: -run away!-

-LUNCH-

Me: AZUCHAN!

Angel: AZUCHAN!

Total: AZUCHAN!

Azuchan: -doesn't pay attention-

Me: NUDGE!

Angel: NUDGE!

Total: NUDGE!

Nudge: -continues talking aimlessly-

Me: -groan- They didn't notice us. Oh, well. But we have assigned seating. So there wont be a seat for you guys unless we hurry.

Us: -hurry and grab three seats-

Ce-zar: What the f***, Lily?! What's with the kid and the dog?!

Me: Ce-zar, language. There are seven year olds around, -points to Angel- and sevies. And you should know, you read the books. –smirks-

Ce-zar: O_O –walks away-

Angel: Azuchan and Nudge got up. Let's go see them! –gets up and walks away-

Me: NUDGE! AZUCHAN! HI!

Azuchan: -hugs-

Nudge: -squeals- -hugs- HI GUYS!

Azuchan: LILY! ANGEL! TOTAL! YAY!

Me: Well, we have to go sit down now. Or else we'll get in trouble. But we got to bother a sevie and Angel called the French teacher a beyotch.

Azuchan: O_O….. :D Me likey. But French?

Angel: Free time teacher.

Azuchan: Oh.

Me and Angel: Well, bye guys. TTYL!

Total: O_O Freaks.

Me: -glares-

Azuchan and Nudge: Well, bye….

-SCIENCE-

Me: This use to be my favorite class. Right now, I hate it.

Angel: That's only cause you hate talking to people at your school.

Me: Yeah, I'd much rather me writing a FanFiction.

Angel: Well, ok. I'd rather be flying.

Me: Well, your not stuck here.

Angel: Good point. But I'll go find you Nudge or Total……

Me: NO! And where IS Total?

Angel: I think he went back to your house.

Me: YES! THE BELL IS ABOUT TO RING! I DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT CE-ZAR!

-CIVICS-

Me: Well…… my teacher was…… interesting.

Angel: You thought WEIRD. Not INTERESTING. Get it together, Lily.

Me: ANGEL! WE'RE STILL IN THE CLASS! AND WE SIT UP FRONT!

Angel: O_O Your teachers too crazy to listen, stupid.

Civics teacher: O_O Who is your little, random friend, Lily?

Me: She's Angel. She's my favorite character in my favorite book. I kidnapped her. She has wings, like the bird bat.

Civics Teacher: What education does she have?

Me: Two monthes?

Civics Teacher: O_O THEN SHE'S FREAKING WELCOME!

Angel: O_O You ARE weird.

-bell rings-

-Angel and I run away-

-HEALTH-

Me: WHAT. THE. FUDGE?! Azuchan and Nudge aren't even in THIS class!

Angel: O_O I hate your team.

Me: Me too. I WANNA BE A SUPERHERO WITH CLAWS!!!!!!

Class+ teacher: O_O

Teacher: What was that about? And who is that girl? She's not registered. She's gunna have to leave.

Me: NO! SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME! SHE'S IN MY HEAD! HER NAME IS ANGEL AND SHE LIVES IN A BOOK! And I only wanna be a Wolverine…….

Teacher: O_O I'd ask you to go to the office, but I like her, she's cute. She can stay.

Angel: :D –grins evilly-

Me: -whispers- Thanks, Ange.

-ENGLISH-

-we walk into classroom-

Teacher: Who is that?

Me: She's my favorite character from my favorite book/captive/best friend/mind reader. I also kidnapped her dog. And her chatty 'sister'. But the dog went back to my house to learn French and Nudge had to go to live with my other friend, because I caught Nudge disease, which means I talk a lot. Oh, the girl's name is Angel.

Teacher: Wow. And ok. I like to encourage reading, so favorite characters from favorite books that you kidnapped are ok with me.

Me: Wanna here my favorite quote from the books?

Teacher: Sure!

Me: I vill now destroy de Snickuhs Bahrs! –Gazzy, mimicking Ter Bortch

Teacher: -laughs-

Angel: I like you!

Me: I do, too! The French teacher was just mean to me and Ange. –sigh-

Teacher: Ok, class is starting. Go to your seat.

Me: -goes to seat- Teacher!

Teacher: Yes?

Me: Angel needs a seat!

Class: O_O Freak-o.

Me: -glares-

Class: -cowers-

Teacher: O_O ok then. Angel, you can sit next to Lily. That other girl can move.

Other girl: -gasp- -cries-

Me: Emotional much?

Other girl: -growls girly-ish-

Me: Yes, because that is SO scary. –laughs- Now move.

Other Girl: No! I will not move for a book character.

Angel: O_O Beyotch. –punches Other girl-

Other girl: -gasps in pain- -shrieks- Teacher, do something!

Teacher: Sorry, I can't. She isn't under my restriction.

Other girl: -moves seats-

Me: -cackles-

Class: O_O Wow. Your REALLY weird.

Me: -scowls and glares-

Class: -cowers-

Angel: -smirks- Wow, Lily, you really are an ice princess.

P.A.: We will have an Obama Speech thingy at 2:30. –babbles on for about 5 more minutes-

Me: Well, that wasn't random or long AT ALL.

Angel: O_O SARCASM IS AWESOME.

Me: O_o RANDOM OUTBURST!!!!!!

Teacher: Write this crap down, please. Then talk about yourself on the post card.

-AFTER THAT-

Me: -sigh- This speech is boring. And stupid. I'm not going to invent an iPod.

Angel: O_0 Yeah. Neither am I. I'm more important than the inventor of Twitter and I've never gone to school! Besides now and those two months at Anne's…..

Me: HEY TEACHER! ANGEL IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE AND SHE'S NEVER GONE TO SCHOOL!

Angel: That's not COMPLETELY true, I went for two months once. :D

Class: O_O We don't like you two.

Teacher: O_O What?

Me: Angel is in the Flock. They are going to save the world. Eventually. Whenever they get re-assembled. But she doesn't need to go to school to do that.

Class O_O Really? You had to say that? The president is talking about Facebook and you talk about Angel.

Teacher: Well, she's more interested in English than you all are.

Me: See? I'm already her favorite! :P

Class: -_- Well, WE hate you. And your little captive, too.

Me: O_O Freaks.

Angel: O_O I VILL NOW DESTROY DE SNICKUHS BAHRS!!!!!!

Everybody: O_O Random.

P.A.: Sevies, go unsuccessfully attempt to open your locker, but end up jamming it.

-3 minutes later-

-bell rings-

Me: GRAB NUDGE! SHE IS COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WITH US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: :D! YAY!

Me: I need you guys to walk home with me.

Angel: Why do we need Nudge for that?

Me: We don't. But I need Nudge to keep going with the story.

Angel: Oh. Ok.

Me: Come on, we gotta beat the Beyotch Crew and Eddie.

Angel: Ok. I'll go get Nudge. You start walking. We'll catch up with you.

-WALKING HOME :D-

-After they catch up with me-

Me: Oh, look, there's my friend, Brie!

Angel: OK, then.

Me: Hi, Brie! What team are you on?

Brie: Wolverines.

Me: Well, crap. EVERYBODY'S on wolverines.

Nudge: I think David Boreanaz is hot! He plays Booth in Bones!

Brie: O_O Who are you? And you?

Nudge: I'm….

Me: Don't let her talk. Let the me or the littler one talk.

Brie: Why?

Me: Nudge is chatty. Angel is only creepy.

Angel: HEY! D:

Me: Well, I don't think so. But everybody else does.

Brie: Lily, you are so random. –laughs- well, I gotta go take my dog for a walk now. See you later!

Me: Bye!

Angel: She was nice.

Me: Yeah….. OMG EDDIE'S IN FRONT OF US NOW.

Nudge: Chill. I know how to deal with this. He's in front, so now we can watch him.

Me: -sigh- but I wanted to talk to him.

Nudge: Well, than, I can't help you. You could walk faster.

Me: Now, then I'll seem desperate.

Angel: But we passed him this morning….

Me: Yes, but I just decided I wanted to talk to him. Plus, he was talking to his friend. Maybe we'll keep up with him tomorrow……. –grins evilly-

Angel: Let's cut across this yard and go talk to him NOW.

Me: Fine. –sigh- -cuts across yard-

Hi, Eddie!

Eddie: Uh, hi, uh, Lily…..

Me: What?

Eddie: You normally don't talk to me……

Me: But now I am.

Eddie: Uh, ok. Who are they?

Me: My fictional friend, Nudge and Angel. Total is at my house.

Eddie: Well, uh, ok.

-silence-

-silence-

Eddie: Well, uh here's your house. Maybe you should go now…..

Me: Yeah……..

-silence-

Me: Uh, bye……

Eddie: Bye……..

-silence-

Eddie: -walks away-

Me: -sigh- That was epic fail.

Nudge: Yeah. I think it's our fault.

Me: Yeah. Next time I try to talk to him, hide in a bush or something.

Angel: O_O He likes you. O_O Well, actually, he has a crush on you, too. O_O But he also thinks your weird. O_O

Me: Great. That's just GREAT. (sarcasm!)

_**Ok, so, none of that stuff actually happened. As in, I never talked to Eddie, I just glared at that sevie, and Angel only called the French teacher a beyotch in my head. He he, our dinner caught on fire earlier, so now my mom is cleaning pieces of the stove. I'm watching Bones, that's why Nudge talked about it. :D**_


	11. School with Vera and the gang

_**YAY! Vera A and are HERE. Well, not here here, but yeah. They're in the story. So let's get started! If you want to see what happened before this, check out Vera A's story Nutty Is My Middle Name. Specifically, chapter seven.**_

***GIANT WORMHOLE SPITS EVERYONE OUT***

Max: What the heck!? What just happened!?

Vera: I dunno… I didn't do the wormhole, I know that for sure… -looks around- Where are we?

Lily: We're at my house, which means you guys have to come to school with me! The minkles can come too :)

Ella: Why can't we just wormhole back!?

Angel: There aren't any worm holes. Now get ready for eighth grade.

Vera: First off, any fanfiction writer can create a wormhole using fanfiction magic! Second off, I'm in eleventh grade, so I guess eighth grade would be _that _bad…

Nudge and Lily: -laughs- Are you joking? It's boring as hell, but harder than hell!

Vera: What math do you take?

Lily: Algebra 1 honors. We're doing matrices today! Get ready to leave.

Vera: I'll be ready in a minute… you're doing matrices!? In Algebra 2, we don't get to that until, like, next month! But, then again, you're in honors, and honors is just the next level of classes up…

Java: I love doing matrices!

Max: I don't even know what they are….

Angel: Well, they're… um…… you'll see. Oh, and it's our third day of school.

Nudge: Fangalicious def! _**(That's in another fanfiction. By rainbowstrike.)**_

Vera: Fangalicious def! Fangalicious definition makes them girl go crazy…

Angel: Fangalicious.

Nudge: Tasty, tasty!

Angel: Fangalicious.

Nudge: TASTY, TASTY!

Lily: GUYS IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! IF WE HURRY, WE'LL PASS EDDIE.

Leeanna: So, wait, all ten of us plus the ten minkles are going to school!?

Lily: Yeah, why not? Then Total can go learn French, like he wanted!

Janice: This is going to be interesting…

-AT SCHOOL-

Lily: Hi, Senorita!

Senorita: Hola.

Vera: You forgot the en-yay!

Max: What's an "en-yay"?

Senorita: ñ

Angel: So that's an en-yay?

Total: I'm leaving to go learn French, the language of love. Who's coming with me?

Vera: I'm taking French 2 this year, can I come with?

Lily: It's French one. But you can go bother my evil time to sour teacher by answering all her questions early!

Vera: Teehee! This is going to be fun… hey, Java, you lived in France for, like, forever, wanna come with?

Java: Sure!

-After Spanish, before Algebra-

Lily: My Spanish name is Magdalena. AKA Magda.

Nudge: I want to carry SEÑOR MATHULATOR!

Angel: Well too bad, I already have him! :P

Ella: "SEÑOR MATHULATOR"?

Angel: He's Lily's graphing calculator. He can speak every language and he can be typed on.

SEÑOR MATHULATOR: That's right, and I can also WALK.

Janice: -screams and hits head on ceiling- IT'S LIKE THE FANG PWUSHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel: I told you he could speak every language!

Janice: But I thought you meant, like, on the screen!

Angel: No….. on the screen it says "I VILL NOW DESTROY DE SNICKUHS BAHRS" –GAZZY MIMICING TER BORTCH

Max: -facepalm-

Lily: HEY! I DID IT, NOT THEM! AND BRAIN DAMAGE!

Vera: Yes, poor Maxi-Pad is causing herself brain damage…

Scarlett: As your secretary, Vera, I must inform you that you must disclaim the term "Maxi-Pad", since Amber2 AKA IggyLovesFrenna owns it.

Vera: -facepalm-

Angel: -laughs- UH OH THE BELLS GUNNA RING SOON LET'S MAKE A MAD DASH TO ALGEBBRA AND………. MATRICES!

Max: Grrreat…

Vera: TONY TIGER!

Max: -facepalm-

Lily: Great, more matrices and….. wait for it……….. wait for it…………. BRAIN DAMAGE! NOW LET'S GET TO ALGEBRA, AND GET IT OVER WITH!

-AL-GEE-BRA-

Lily: -sigh- More matrices.

Java: I love matrices!

Lily: Fine, then do my work for me. –shoves work at Java-

Java: -quickly scribbles in all of the answers- Done!

Lily: Wow, Java. Vera, can I keep her?!

Vera: Nope. She's my personal assistant. MINE!

Lily: -sigh times infinity-

Vera: Teehee. FRUIT LOOPS!

Max: Uh-oh. Keep the Fruit Loops away from the girl. She's addicted to the stuff, and it makes her REALLY hyper…

Ella: -sigh- Too late.

Angel: Just like you and the fang pwushie, Max!

Max: Fang pwushie! With a capitol 'F'!

Angel: O_O how did you know I didn't use a capitol F? or the en-yay…….?

Max: -taps forehead- I just do.

Nudge: That doesn't make sense O_O. I'm confuzzled.

Vera: It's probably another ability… or Maxi Pad's just insane. But we knew that. Remember, she has a voice in her head?

The Voice: Hello, Vera.

Vera: -freaks out-

Nudge: WHY CAN WE ALL HEAR THE VOICE?!

Class: A RANDOM VOICE! –panics-

Angel: -HICCUP- AH HICCUPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Janice: That was random…

Angel: -hiccups-

The Voice: -cries- Nobody likes me!

Angel: -hiccups-

Max: You got that right.

Angel: -hiccups-

Nudge: ANGEL SHUT UP.

Vera: AGREDD! STOP HICCUPING! –whacks with Furry Minkle #1-

Angel: -hiccups and squeals at the same time-

Marcie: -pops up out of nowhere- -gags and giggles at the same time-

Vera: Marcie!? What the heck!? What are you doing here!? You're an MC! You shouldn't be in fanfiction!

Nudge: She's a whoo-zee whats-it?

Java: MC. It stand for "My Character", and is what Vera calls her characters in RF, or "RealFiction".

Angel: What's a real fiction? I is confuzzled. IS AL-GEE-BRA OVER?!

Vera: RealFiction is what I call original fiction, like JP's RealFiction is MR. Mkay?

Lily: And AL-GEE-BRA is over.

Angel: :D Thank you!

Lily: BOB IS BACK IN BLACK! _**(Bob is the smiley.)**_

Max: -facepalm-

Vera: Bob is the new black, kiddos!

Bob: I AM black! I'm a smiley on a COMPUTER.

SEÑOR MATHULATOR: FINALLY! Another talking, inanimate object!

Vera's laptop: I'm inanimate!

Vera: -facepalm- Shut it, Cheerio.

Lily: So, off to art?

Minkles: YES! Oh, Art teacher like us! She's says we're good animatronics! :D

Lily: BOB AGAIN!

Vera; -cracks up-

Angel: She thinks the minkles aren't real!? How dare she!

-ART(ISTIC MOVIE!) (LOLZ!)-

Vera: -loudly- I can clean my teeth with Fruit Loops!

RG: O_O. You bring weird people to school.

Lily: Shut up, random sevie!

Vera; Yeah, shut up or I'll sic Checkers on you!

Java: -screams in horror and fear at the sound of Checkers' name-

RG: Checkers? Who's Checkers? What are those things? Who are all of you?

Max: It's her pet anaconda. Those 'things' are minkles, and if you don't stop calling them things, my six- seven year old sister will control your mind and make you jump off a cliff.

Angel: Or just, you know, kick her ass. –grins-

RG: I bet I could beat you in a fight.

Lily: You couldn't beat my six year old, wimp of a brother.

Vera: I bet my entire K A Applegate collection on Angel winning.

Max: O_O You serious!?

Vera: -nods-

Lily: I'd bet my dogs that Angel'd win the fight. I wish Nudge had a new power where she could give wings to anybody….. I'd totally bet that!

Vera: Lily, sweetie, we can give ourselves wings using our fanfiction writer magic.

Lily: Yeah, but Azu can't have wings. She's not a FF.N writer. OOOOOHHHH I WILL GIVE MYSELF WINGS NOW! –wings pop up on back- :D (BOB!)

Vera: Y'know, you could give Azu wings. I WANT WINGS! –wings pop up on back-

Lily: We can do just about anything with our magic, can't we?

Vera: Pretty much. CHEESE!

Angel: Can you make Purple Bananas? Or chocolate chip cookies stay fresh out of the oven forever? Nice and warm and gooey?

Vera: That's EASY! I've done schtuff a lot harder than that…

Nudge: TITANIC IS A VERY SAD MOVIE!

Class: O_O WTF?

Teacher: CLASS! NO ABREVIATING!

Class: What the f***?!

Teacher: ….. oh, what the hay! I'll let it slide!

Janica: -cracks up-

Max: "Janica"?

Vera: -shrugs- I just randomly decided to start calling her "Janica" instead of "Janice"… actually, it wasn't random! That's right, I talking about it in Nutty! Well, will talk about it, anyway…

-bell rings-

-we run out to meet madame teacher-

-The time when we aren't actually free, we 'soar'-

Madame: Oh, well, I see you've brought MORE…….. guests….. to our class.

Lily: Yup!

Class: -_- -show annoyance-

Lily: Too bad to you, CLASS!

Class: -ignore me and keep talking loudly-

Lily: SHUT THE F*** UP!

Madame: O_O NO CUSSING! –cusses in French-

Lily: GRRRRRRR. I KNOW YOUR CUSSING IN FRENCH.

Vera: Yes, because "merde" means "f---" in French!

Angel: Oh, she's cussing in English in her mind.

Madame: O_O –dies because of the six… I mean 7 year olds words-

-LUNCH! YAY! WE SEE AZUCHAN-

Lily: AZU! HI!

Azu: Hi….. Hi, Nudge! Angel! MAX! HOLY CRAP, IT'S MAX AND ELLA! –faints-

Max: -cracks up-

Moi: -sniffle- Poor Azu… the incredible awesomeness of Max and Ella has caused her to faint…

Lily: She does that every time she sees Nudge, Ange, and Total together, too. It's sad.

_**(I'm doing this JUST to torture Azu! Mwahahahaha…..)**_

Azu: I'm down! I'M DOWN! HELP ME MOMO!

Momo: O_O WTF, Azu?

Azu: Just help me!

Angel: BONES IS GUNNA DIE! Oh, wait, nevermind!

Nudge: WHAT ABOUT DAVID BOREANAZ?!?!?!?!?!

Angel: He loves bones, duh! Oh, a pun! How punny! ROFL!

Java: "rof-uhl'?

Lily: Rolling on the floor laughing. I don't know how Ange learned that……

Java; Oh, ROFL! Why didn't you say so?

Angel: PUNS ARE PUNNY!

Total: O_O nobody cares, Ange.

Azu: -faints again-

Lily: -laughs-

Vera: Why'd she faint _this_ time?

Lily: I told you that she faints every time Nudge, Ange, and Tote are together

Ella: "Tote"?

Total: -mumbles….- Moi…….

Ella: No, what I mean is, why "Tote"? It's really weird sounding…

Angel: I know, he sounds like a bag! But Nudge made it up, so, yeah……. OMG JAMES BOND! ON BONES! OMG! Booth shot a clown…..? What?

Nudge: DAVID BOREANAZ!

Everybody (And I do mean EVERYBODY): SHUT UP!

David Boreanaz: -appears- What happened? Where am I?

Nudge: Ahmigosh! SQUEE!!!!!!!! –glomps David Boreanaz-

Bones: -appears- LAY OFF MY MAN, CRAZY! –grabs booth- -disappears-

Vera: -giggles- You gotta love Bonth. WHAT THE HECK!? OLIVIA IS _NOT_ DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max: Don't mind her, she's talking about Fringe.

Angel: Bonth?

Ella: Bones/Booth.

Nudge: DAVID BOREANAZ IS MINE! NOT BONES'! –cries-

Total: Zypher (mai doggie!) is a WFF!

Janica: "WFF"?

Lily: Whore For Food.

Vera: -cracks up-

Angel: OLIVIA IS DEAD, STUPID! YOU WATCHED HER DIE! Oh, wait, she's alive! NVM!

Vera: -giggles- I said she wasn't dead! And, see, she just came back to life!

Akila: Machine eat dollar. Man have….. FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vera: -screams and hits head on ceiling- AKILA TALKS!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!??!?!

Gazzy: -snickers- hey guys!

Iggy: What's happening?!

Fang: MMMAAAAAXXXXXX! –huggles Max-

Max: FFFAAAANNNNGGGGGG! –huggles Fang-

Vera: Why do I think that we're about to see some Fax?

Nudge: Yup. I BUST THE WINDOWS OUTCHA CAR! CAUSE EVEN THOUGH IT DIDN'T MEND MY BROKEN HEART….. I BUST THE WINDOWS OUTCHA CAR!

Lily: -pulls out salt water taffy from maine-

Angel: SALT WATER TAFFY! FROM MAINE! GIMME SOME!

Vera: SALT WATER TAFFY! I WANT SOME!

Lily: Fine. But you have to find out why Nudge was singing that song from Glee.

Nudge: OMG, WE FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

Akila: We own nothing. Not the shows, the people, only OCs and ourselves.

Vera: But you guys don't need a disclaimer for a fanfic! I mean, I don't need a disclaimer for Nutty, and that's essentially the same thing as this…

Angel: Yeah, but it's polite. And, we said stuff about some shows…. A lot of stuff…… TAFFY!!!!!! Nudge, why were you singing?!

Ella: Whoa… ellipse overload, Ange!

Angel: What's an ellipse?

Total, Nudge, Akila, Lily: Yeah!

Vera: -eyeroll- An ellipse is also commonly known as a "dotdotdot". Like this: …

Total: Oh.

Angel: YUMMY! LICORICE FLAVOR!

Nudge: I got coffee….. –hyperventilates-

Vera; As salt water taffy flavors!? Ewww… do you have an orange creamsicle? Y'know, that orange one with the white in the middle?

Lily: No, they don't tend to have ones like that in maine. But maybe we have regular orange…..

Total: Bubblegum! YUM!

Vera: Bubblegum? Ew. And regular orange will work.

Lily: Ok. They have weird flavors. Like chocolate! That's my favorite….. too bad they don't make green apple flavored! That'd be my favorite……

Vera: AH! Another ellipse overload…

Lily: Oh, here Total, have this orange one!

Total: -chews- -grins- It's orange creamsicle!

Vera: GIVE IT TO ME! I WANT IT!

Total: -swallows- Sorry, V! LOL, V! As in Gossip Girl….. I love that show…….

Ella: AH! MORE GIANT ELLIPSES!

Iggy: Ella? Is that you?!

Ella: -le gasp- Iggy! I didn't see you there!

Max: That's ironic…

Iggy: Well I didn't see you either. And it's redundant, Maximum.

-Civics-

In civics, Iggy and Gazzy blew up the classroom, but nobody paniced even though one really annoying kid died, all thanks to Angel. Total and Akila left to go get married, Nudge talked the entire time, and everybody else found old mattresses full of money from the great depression in the school's basement. And we all skipped Science that day, since it was boring. But we got to build a roller coaster. Except, it didn't work really well, so we only got a 9/10. And it was for marbles. But, whatever, we didn't really care. Oh, and the whole group was really freaked out by the mass amount of people.

-Health with Miami-

Lily: This is my friend, Miami (alias, but she picked it!) she refuses to read Maximum Ride. Her friend Bex (another alias, but I picked it this time. We all use alias') doesn't like them because there's not enough romance for her. So basicly, this is Miami who has a friend who likes to read trashy novels.

Angel: Hola, Miami! Como estas?

Vera: Salut, Miami! Comment ça va?

Miami: Buenas Tardes, Angel! Encantada, gracias. Y tu?

Vera: Tu ne parles pas à moi! –le gasp-

Lily: Miami is helping Angel with her Espanol.

Max: You forgot the en-yay, AGAIN.

Angel: Igualmente, Miami! Gracias!

Lily: Ok, that's all we know, Ange, you can stop now.

Vera: Tu ne sais pas plus espagnol!?

Angel: Perro! Total, como estas?

Total: Uh…… Bien? Gracias? Hey, wait….. DOG! ANGEL!

Miami: en-yay?

Nudge: I BROKE THE WINDOWS OUTCHA CAR! IT DIDN'T EVEN MEND MY BROKEN HEART!  
Java: An en-yay is that little squiggly line that looks like a tilda (~) that goes above the "n" in Espanol and Senor. Actually, the en-yay is the "n" with the squiggly line, not just the squiggly line, but that's semantical.

Miami: Oh. Ok, then. Well, I like hats, of course, and I'm really into fashion. So, what was Nudge singing?

Lily: We don't KNOW. It's a big problem! LET'S GOOGLE IT! FANG?!

Fang: -reappears after hiding in wall- Yeah?

Miami: -screams and hits head on ceiling-

Janica: -giggles-

Lily: We need your laptop. And where did Gazzy and Iggy go?

Fang: They left to go bother your science teacher about chemicals.

Lily: Nudge, I need your hacking abilities.

Nudge: This sounds like Leverage! OH, CAN I BE THE HACKER?! Max, you can be the disguise girl and-

Vera: Nudge, you have SO got to teach me DOS! All I know how to do is a tracert…

Angel: What does that MEAN? ….. oh. Ok then!

Nudge: Well, everybody can do a tracert! It's really easy!

Vera: -sigh- I know. That's why I want you to teach me DOS, since I can only do one of the most basic things you _can_ do in DOS.

Nudge: Ok, then, let's google!

Lily: -types in "I broke the window outcha car and even though it didn't mend my broken heart"- Well, it's called Bust Your Windows. It was on Glee, that girl who fell in love with the gay guy sang it.

Vera: -cracks up-

Angel: It happened!

So, the rest of health class, we learned about boring fitness stuff that nobody cared about!

-ENGLISH-

In this class, we picked out Pride and Prejudice (I highly suggest the MR spinoff, Ride and Prejudice. It's a fanfic!) Then made Fang read it to us, which made Max go hormone crazy, so Vera, Lily, Scarlett, Janica, Ella, and Java all had to give Angel, Iggy, Nudge, Total, Akila, and Gazzy 'the talk.'

-The Walk Home-

On the walk home, not much happened but Eddie did ask me out on a date… and I jest. Nothing happened, he was behind us! But I did learn that Miami has a class with him, and she called him Urkle! She calls him that, but still! In front of him?! At least nobody heard…….. THAT REALLY HAPPENED!


	12. Roshashana, manicures, and apple picking

_**So, this is two days in a row, you lucky dogs. Actually, it's because the first day is slightly boring as spit. Oh well, I guess. But check out the song fireflies by owl city. BEST SONG EVER.**_

Day 1

Lily: -moans- Why am I doing this?

Angel: To fulfill the commandments of your father.

Nudge: Yeah. Even though that didn't make much sense.

Lily: -sigh- fine. Get dressed up guys.

Nudge and Angel: YAY!

Total: -groans- do I have to go?

Lily: no. you're a DOG. You wouldn't be going anyway.

Total: normally, I'd be offended, but I got out of torture.

Lily: How joyful for you, TOTE.

Angel: TOTA!

Nudge: Yeesh, T-O-T-A-L. It's not torture. You could have gotten a bath for once in your life!

Total: -facePAW- you think I care?!

Nudge: -shock- YES! Tote…..

Total: Good-bye!

Lily: Fine, I release you. BE FREE TOTAL. YOU WHERE TOO ANNOYING ANYWAY!

Total: -grumbles-

Angel: Um, ok, can we just get changed?

Lily- wearing a blue dress with triangles up top, and a blue ribbon.

Nudge- wearing a gold version of the dress.

Angel-wearing a pink version of the dress.

_**(Ok, total cliché :D. But, I just did this –headlaundry basket- and I'm 5' 1" now! YAY!)**_

-midway through service-

Nudge: This is boring. I can't even talk! –clackclackclack-

Lily: Nudge, stop it! STOP CLACKING YOUR TOUNGE.

Angel: If I where a boy, even just for a day!

Nudge: Stop singing, Angel!

Angel: Let's play stix!

Nudge: Mk! –plays stix-

Angel: -play stix-

_**This occurred all day, even during lunch. That's all they did that day, eat and play stix.**_

Day 2

Nudge: We are getting MANICURES!

Angel: Then we're going APPLE PICKING!

Lily: Doesn't that defeat the purpose of getting a manicure?

Nudge: Nope. –pop the p-

Angel: Yup. –pop the p-

Lily: -laughs- you guys are like sisters.

_**I just coughed on my gum….. anywayz, I needed a break here to move on to manicures!**_

Nudge: -babble-

Angel: -silence-

Lily: -silence-

Annie_** (not an alias people!)**_: -silence-

Nudge: My nails are purple with yellow designs on all of them!

Angel: Mine are hot pink. –shows them to us-

Lily: mine are lime green.

Annie: Mine are red…… Lily, why did you bring your captives along?

Lily: Because they're awesome :D

Annie: Obsessive!

Lily: O_O so?

Annie: -pays the people- thanks.

Angel: :D

Lily: EMOTICONS!

Annie: You guys are so weird.

Lily: Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist is the best book ever! A lot of cussing, though…..

Annie: Yeah. I can't picture the guy playing Nick, though.

Angel: Me either.

Annie: How did you read the book?

Lily: She's a telepath, remember?

Annie: Yeah. Let's watch Chelsea Lately.

Nudge: Mk.

-apple picking-

Nudge: I love apples! Yum! OMG A CRICKET!

Angel: Nudge, you will shut up now.

Nudge: -shuts up-

Annie and Lily: -huggle Angel-

-corn maze of creepyness!-

Nudge: I luffles corn mazes. But this one is creepy.

Angel: We're lost.

Lily: Why am I at the end? Oh, look, slide mountain!

Annie: Does this maze ever end?

Angel: We could cut through the corn.

Lily: I feel like a corn child.

Nudge: What?

Lily: Scary movie.

Annie: Is that the one your mom was talking about at the Obama rally?

Lily: Good times, good times.

Nudge: Let's end this chappy, and the maze, before they both get boring.

Lily: Ok, let's sing us out!

Angel: Basically, she wants us to sing Fireflies by Owl City and Midnight Romeo by Push Play.

Lily: Yup. Look up those songs, and you get e-DrM'sfamouschocochipcookies!


	13. Rose the Christmas Cookie

**My name's Rose the Christmas Cookie. I've hacked Lily's account, and am here to give you an... _interesting_ chapter. Unlike with Chrissy223's account, I didn't actually _need_ to hack this account and chapter thirty-nine Lily, but I felt like it. Also, Lily was annoying the heck out of me. So...**

Angel suddenly screamed. Max came running. "What is it, Angel!"

Angel shakily pointed a finger at the window. Some random, creepy chick with ditzy blonde hair was making faces that made you want to seriously gag.

Some other random, not-so-creepy chick with goldenish hair came running. She grabbed RCCWDBH and started draging her away. "Sorry," RNSCCWGH said. "Lily here forgot to takle her medication..."

RNSCCWGH started dragging "Lily" away, but Lily suddenly burst into tears. "But I don' wanna go, Rosy!"

"Rosy" sighed. "How many times have I told you, Lily, it's ROSE, not ROSY."

Lily whimpered. "Sowee..."

Rose dragged Lily off.

Angel and I looked at each other, shook out heads, and went back to what we were doing before the Flower Duo.

**~Rose the Christmas Cookie**


	14. is a tilda! AN

Ok, so, my account was hacked. And yes, I know that. I also know who did it, and let them do it. No worries. And I was grounded, so I haven't been posting…. I got a great idea from a reviewer on Ghost Angel! Thanks, JCzWing, I hope it's ok if I combine your ideas. Also, don't forget that I love suggestions in reviews, and I will consider them all fairly. Although, for Bwaby Fwock, I did say not to bother me about the spelling. And you felt my wrath. So, there you have it. Know not to anger me now. Angel's World…. I might just discontinue that story. It's a bit random now… I'd be sure to start up a new one. I have a few stories I might put up. Also, there's a new poll on my profile! And, I've been considering adding onto Angel's World Takeover with a collection of oneshots about Angel. She just doesn't get enough credit! If I do that, I'd do a group of on eshots for all the neglected characters, like Total, Nudge, Gazzy…. Yeah, so, give me your thoughts!


End file.
